Her Eyes
by CrazyTardisGal
Summary: That's what eventually killed him. Her eyes. Those pink, soft rose colored eyes. ONESHOT


I turned around, watching her long, auburn hair gently sway in the wind. Her pink eyes were shining with a love that I could never understand ever again. _Blossom,_ the girl I could never have. She gazed at me, and the her smile faltered for second, and then she turned and looked at the girl hanging on my arm. Her smile returned, but it was a fake, cheesy grin. The shine in her eyes wasn't there anymore, and she turned around to talk to her lime green eyed sister, _Buttercup._ Like the poisonous flower. The green eyed girl glared at me, and then saw my brother. She walked up to him, not able to hold in her rage anymore. She slapped Butch, my forest green-eyed brother. The sound resonated, silencing all of the teenagers in the Cafeteria. Her green eyes bore into my brother's, and he glared at her. This made it official. She was angry, and nothing could stop her rage. She was about to tackle Butch, when her baby blue eyed sister held her back. _Bubbles,_ she was just like the name. A bubbly personality, and always kid-friendly. In turn, my cobalt blue eyed brother held Butch back as he attempted to tackled Buttercup at this weak point for her. Boomer then dragged his brother to the boys bathroom as Bubbles carried Buttercup to the girls. This left Blossom and I. _Blossom_ , the girl who made me fall head over heels in love with her, but couldn't confess. One of the three girls who didn't like me. The only girl I couldn't have. And it killed me. It left a burning hole in my heart, burning it up. This is why I had so many girls, to try and stop myself from loving Blossom. It never worked, only made me want her even more. So when I told her to meet me at Townsville Park at eight, she found me lying a note lying on a bench, telling her to go to my house This is what happened.

 _I heard my door creak open, and knew that she picked up a note that said to go to my room. The room that she has been over a hundred times and knew like the back of her hand. But there was one change. I heard her slowly walk up the stairs, and open crimson red door. I heard her gasp as she saw me, hanging from the ceiling by a rope. I saw her read my note, over and over again, whispering the words softly. The note said:_

My Dearest Blossom-

If you are reading this note it means that you have found me. I assume that you are wondering why I have done this to myself. Let me get to the point. I love you, Blossom, and I couldn't stand the fact that you hated me. All I ever wanted was you, and you alone. All those other girls were nothing compared to you. Your slender body, your waist length auburn hair, and your eyes. Your pink, rose colored eyes that always shone brightly. Until you saw me. Then all I saw in those eyes were hate and anger.

All of those girls were just an act. Me trying to get myself to stop loving you, the girl I could never have. I tried to bury myself in them, make me forget about you. When I would kiss them, I would imagine I was kissing your lips. When I held their hand, I imagined I was holding your soft, small hand. I imagined you smiling up at me, your soft pink eyes filled with love for me. But it never was. It was just some dull brown or blue eyes. Never that unique pink, soft rose color. Hence the name 'School Player'.I wanted you Blossom, I loved you. The old saying is 'To Death Do Us Part', and I made sure of it. I knew that if I allowed you to leave for college, I would never see you again. I would just be that shy little red-eyed boy. The one nobody knew because I couldn't confess my love to you. We were and would never be an item, and the thought very nearly killed me. This time, it did. I didn't think that you would ever love me, and if you didn't I would never love again. Ever.

I wanted to be with you forever, and I wanted to love you until the end of time. You may not care about me the way I care about you, in fact I know this. You drove me crazy, and I loved you for that. The only girl in the world who knew my faults by heart. This is why I hung myself. I can't even begin to imagine life without you. And what makes it even harder is that I know you hate me with a passion. So here I am, here are you, with one last goodbye. A goodbye from a friend and a foe, I love you Blossom, and nothing will ever change that. Nothing will ever stop me loving you.

Goodbye Blossom.

Brick

I heard her softly cry as she ran over to me, taking my body down and checking for a pulse. I still had one, it was faint but it was there. "Hang on Brick, don't die on me yet. We're gonna get you to a hospital and you'll be all right."

"Blossom," I whispered.

"Shh, Brick baby don't talk. Your not gonna die, not yet. I don't hate you, I promise," she whispered softly as she picked me up bridal style and flew to Townsville Hospital.

"Blossom, I love you... and I... want you to...know that," I whispered, every breath I took pained me. But I still managed to say it.

"I know honey, I know," She said. I slowly closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to take over until I heard "Baby, don't fall asleep on me. Keep the gorgeous eyes open for me please." So I did, and I stared up at her face, memorizing every beautiful detail. once we got to the hospital, the crowds parted like Moses and the Red Sea, and she carefully placed me on a stretcher. The doctors and nurses took over, as I let sleep take over for what I thought would be the last time.

I woke up in the hospital, clearly surprised that I wasn't dead. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I saw Boomer, Butch, and Blossom. Boomer and Butch were sleeping as Blossom looked at a magazine. I checked the clock. It said that it was four in the morning. I slowly sat up on my elbows, surprised to see a million wires attached to me. A faint beeping was going off in the distance.

"Care about me to much to go to sleep, Blossom?" I whispered. She jumped and gazed at me, her eyes full of worry, care, and... love? I wasn't sure. She slowly got up, and dragging her chair came and sat by me.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" She whispered.

"I didn't know how," I replied.

"Excuses, excuses," She said. Then she leaned over and kissed me. Her lips molded perfectly against mine, and we moved as one. I licked her bottom lip, asking permission and she said yes. She opened her mouth and we battled for dominance. Once I won, I swept my tongue around her mouth, exploring every part. She tasted like strawberries. When we broke apart for air, we had a saliva string hanging from our mouths. I grinned and leaned in for more. She gladly accepted. We made out for another 10 minutes, only breaking for air.

"Blossom?" I asked.

"Yes Brick," she replied.

"Would you, um, do the honor of, um, being my g-girlfriend?" I stuttered.

"Yes I gladly would," she said, giggling a little bit. We pecked each other and started talking like old friends would. At six in the morning, she woke Boomer up, telling him to be quiet so he wouldn't wake Butch up. Then she pointed to me and I waved. His jaw dropped as he ran over to hug me. We talked for two hours, then proceeded to wake Butch up at ten. He was totally out of it until he saw me. He then got up, punched me, and then hugged me. At that point, I knew I was going to be just fine.


End file.
